


Carry On My Wayward Son Part 2

by JacobEdwardLyons



Series: One Tree Hill [8]
Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobEdwardLyons/pseuds/JacobEdwardLyons
Relationships: Brooke Davis/Original Character(s), Haley James Scott/Nathan Scott
Series: One Tree Hill [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685140
Kudos: 1





	Carry On My Wayward Son Part 2

In the aftermath of the school shooting, Tree Hill High student Jacob James is sent to the hospital after risking his life to save Keith. Meanwhile, Haley, Brooke and Lucas rush over there concerned for Jacob, however a doctor stops them until he's out of surgery. Haley begins to fear for her brother's life and decides to stay until he's in recovery. A few hours later, Karen tells Deb about what happened.


End file.
